Duniamu
by Kumuro-san
Summary: Ia tidak pernah menyukai dunia tempatnya berpijak. Dunia yang bising dengan segala bunyi yang berada di dalamnya. Hanya saja, pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda tunarungu mengubah pandangannya. One shot. 1827


A/N: Fic pertama saya dengan bahasa Indonesia, juga fic pertama saya di fandom KHR. Pada intinya, memang baru fic ini yang saya buat #krik

Jadi, mohon maaf bila agak kurang enak dibaca dan selamat menikmati

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Duniamu © Kumuro-san

Summary: Ia tidak pernah menyukai dunia tempatnya berpijak. Dunia yang bising dengan segala bunyi yang berada di dalamnya. Hanya saja, pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda tunarungu mengubah pandangannya. One shot. 1827

Warning: AU, OOC, cheesy, klise, minim dialog, kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) dan beberapa error lainnya.

Narasi, "Bicara", 'Tulisan', _Pikiran_

* * *

_Dunia yang berisik._

Pemuda berambut gelap itu merutuk sementara kaki jenjangnya melangkah di sepanjang trotoar. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari orang-orang yang terus berlalu-lalang dengan cepat dan tergesa di sekitarnya. Di satu waktu, dua manik kelabu ia layangkan, menatap tajam pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang beradu mulut di depannya. Derum mesin kendaraan dan klakson di jalan raya tidaklah mampu menenggelamkan racauan mereka, justru semakin menambah riuh suara yang mampir ke telinga pemuda tersebut.

_Kalian terlalu berisik. _

Ia terus berjalan, semakin cepat, semakin cepat, memperlihatkan segala keinginannya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebuah tatapan maut terpancang kuat pada wajahnya yang minim ekspresi, mengisyaratkan pada orang-orang agar jangan berani menabrak atau sekadar menyenggolnya –– yang ternyata berhasil. Setidaknya ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk menerobos dan menyalip di antara kerumunan orang. Sekelompok siswi SMA berjalan melewati pemuda tersebut, asyik bertukar cerita sambil terkikik perlahan. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan mereka dan meneruskan perjalanannya hingga para siswi tersebut serentak tertawa keras, tepat di sampingnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya yang kini sudah semakin berlipat ke arah gerombolan yang baru saja mengirim tambahan polusi suara pada telinganya.

_Bisakah kalian semua diam._

Pemuda itu pun berbelok, meninggalkan trotoar yang ramai tersebut menuju jalan yang lebih sepi. Ia menghela napas, merayakan keberhasilannya atas mendapatkan ketenangan kembali. Kalau saja bukan demi urusan sekolah tercintanya, mana mungkin ia mau melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar yang ramai seperti tadi. Pemuda itu ––Hibari Kyouya––sangatlah membenci keramaian. Baginya keramaian hanyalah gerombolan padat minim ruang yang hanya akan mengganggunya dengan kebisingan yang mereka ciptakan. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut menjadi penyendiri sejak kecil. Setidaknya, di tengah kesendiriannya itu ia tidak akan menemui keributan yang mengganggu. Hanya akan ada kesunyian. Dunia sunyi dimana ia mendapat ketenangannya.

* * *

Sejalan dengan langkah sang pemuda yang mulai melambat, langit perlahan-lahan menampakan rona merahnya. Sore itu adalah sore lainnya di awal musim gugur. Angin dingin berhembus menusuk kulit pucat pemuda yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah itu. Dalam benak Hibari terbesit sebuah keinginan untuk merasakan kehangatan ruang duduknya, menikmati ketenangan di penghujung hari dengan secangkir teh. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa melaksanakannya dengan segera, tidak dengan seorang anak kecil yang tak sengaja menabraknya hingga terjatuh dan kini sedang menangis di bawah kakinya.

_Berisik_, ia menggerutu dalam hati sementara suara tangis yang menyayat telinganya terus mengalun. Bahkan di jalan yang sepi seperti ini, yang ia kira akan mendapatkan ketenangan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ternyata masih saja ada gangguan. Dalam sekejap gangguan itu mengacaukan dunia sunyi yang baru ia dapat dengan tangisan yang menyayat telinga. Merasa kesal dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung reda, ia melayangkan iris berwarna kelamnya yang berkilat mengerikan kepada anak tersebut, berharap tatapannya cukup untuk membungkam mulut kecil itu. Tentu saja ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga, bukan salahnya kalau anak itu terjatuh, kan?

Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan anak kecil, yang ia sadari memakai baju bertotol sapi, menangis sendirian di jalanan ketika seorang remaja laki-laki tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka. Remaja tersebut terlihat sepantaran dengan Hibari, tetapi dengan perawakan yang lebih kecil. Rambut dan matanya yang sewarna karamel bercahaya ditimpa kemilau sinar senja. Hibari menatap sosok laki-laki yang kini telah berjongkok, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan si anak berpakaian sapi yang masih menangis. Dengan perlahan, ia menepuk pundak anak tersebut, mencoba untuk sang anak pun perlahan mereda. Pemuda itu menggerakan tangannya, membuat isyarat aneh yang ia tujukan pada anak kecil tersebut. Anak tersebut mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan sembari membersit hidungnya yang basah. Laki-laki berperawakan kecil itu tersenyum lembut dan melakukan beberapa gerakan tangan lain yang sama sekali Hibari tak tahu artinya. Ah, sekarang ia mengerti.

Pemuda itu seorang tunarungu.

Dua sosok yang seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda bertampang masam itu perlahan bangkit. Hibari hanya diam memerhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah laki-laki dengan rambut coklat. Ia tidak bisa menolak ketika benaknya mengatakan sebuah pengandaian betapa enaknya menjadi pemuda tunarungu tersebut. Hidup tanpa racau ribut suara yang mendenging di telinga, tanpa kebisingan yang mengganggu. Ia akan hidup dalam dunia yang sunyi dengan damai. Dalam sekejap, dua pasang mata bersirobok. Yang berwarna kelabu masih berkilat tajam meski tenggelam sesaat dalam pemikiran, sedangkan yang berwarna coklat karamel menyiratkan keterkejutan. Pemilik mata yang disebut belakangan gelagapan, seakan baru menyadari akan hal yang ia lupakan. Lalu berulang kali ia menundukan kepalanya dengan kikuk, menunjukan gestur permohonan maaf pada Hibari. Hibari, yang telah kembali dari benaknya, hanya melengos pergi sebagai jawaban. Ditinggalkannya pemuda dengan senyum lembut itu termangu bersama anak kecil berbaju sapi yang telah selesai menangis.

* * *

Ketika raga pemuda berambut hitam itu telah tertambat pada tempat tinggalnya, benaknya kembali berkelana pergi. Diputarnya lagi sekelebat gambar yang terjadi di bawah layar senja. Segurat senyum lembut, dua pasang mata yang bersitatap, dan permohonan maaf tanpa kata yang ia terima. Tunggu, kenapa ia terdengar seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran? Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak mungkin, ia menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mungkin punya perasaan lemah dan tidak berguna semacam itu. Ia hanya merasa… Iri?

Hah, yang benar saja.

Bukankah itu sama, iri hanyalah perasaan lemah dan tidak berguna lainnya. Dan ia baru saja merasa iri pada seorang pemuda tunarungu? Dirinya yang terakhir normal ini?

Hibari menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir suara di kepalanya. Diusirnya pula pikiran tentang pemuda tunarungu yang ia temui hari ini dan beranjak untuk tidur. Tetapi bagaimana pun juga ada pikiran yang masih tersangkut di kepalanya, enggan untuk pergi. Apa dia benar-benar merasa iri? Ia tak tahu. Bahkan ketika keesokan harinya ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, ia masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Mereka bertemu di sore lainnya di awal musim gugur, hanya berbeda tempat. Hibari sedang melintas taman dekat tempat tinggalnya, membawa dirinya pulang, ketika manik kelamnya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali. Sosok yang sewarna dengan dedaunan musim gugur dan kini sedang membalas tatapannya.

Ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kembali terdistraksi oleh kolam kecoklatan yang menatapnya, Hibari segera mengenyahkan dirinya dari tempat ia terpaku. Kakinya berhenti melaju ketika ia merasakan lima jemari ramping menarik ujung pakaiannya. Hibari segera berbalik untuk menatap sang pemilik jemari tersebut yang tak lain adalah pemuda bermata coklat yang kini sedang menggagap panik di bawah tatapan elangnya. Setelah mengatasi kegugupannya, pemuda itu tersenyum canggung pada Hibari lalu merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya sendiri. Ketika akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dan pulpen, ia menorehkan sesuatu.

'Maaf atas yang kemarin', Hibari membaca tulisan yang disodorkan si surai coklat. Sementara pikirannya semalaman suntuk hanya berkutat pada orang di hadapannya, tubuhnya justru ingin segera meninggalkan orang itu lagi. Setelah memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban, Hibari kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Sekali lagi langkahnya dihentikan oleh jemari yang sama, hanya saja ia menemukan seorang anak kecil dengan baju bermotif sapi ketika menoleh. Anak itu berlindung di balik kaki pemuda bersurai coklat, mengintip ke arah Hibari dengan tampang cemas. Hibari baru menyadari betapa anak itu benar-benar seperti sapi kecil dengan tanduk yang menyangkut di rambut keritingnya yang tebal. Entah apa sebenarnya tanduk itu, Hibari tidak peduli. Laki-laki yang dijadikan tempat berlindung menyuruhnya untuk maju ke depan dengan memberi sebuah dorongan di punggung sang anak. Dengan gemetar, anak itu melangkah ke depan Hibari. Matanya menatap tanah, terlalu takut untuk menerima tatapan yang mengintimidasi dari Hibari.

"Maaf…" sebuah suara kecil yang bergetar memasuki gendang telinga Hibari. Dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, anak itu memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Anak itu berjengit ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Hibari. Mata hijaunya berkedut menahan air mata yang ingin mengalir akibat ketakutan. Sedetik, dua detik…

"Huuwaaaa," tepat pada detik ketiga anak itu berlari meninggalkan dua remaja yang sepantaran sambil menangis. Wajah pemuda bersurai hitam menampakkan kerutan karena merasa terganggu. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek hanya menatap kepergian si anak kecil dan pemuda dengan tampang masam itu bergantian. Akhirnya dengan canggung ia membungkuk pada Hibari dan mengejar anak kecil yang tengah menangis. Hibari menghela napas dengan kesal. Ah, kenapa sejak kemarin ia tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu tenangnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya kembali. Tetapi sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, ia membiarkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah pemuda lainnya. Lihat, kan? Dia tak akan pernah tahu betapa berisiknya tangis anak kecil itu.

Hibari memang merasa iri.

* * *

'Kita bertemu lagi.' Hibari kembali membaca tulisan tangan yang sama, kali ini ditorehkan dengan ranting di atas pasir.

Pemuda itu melayangkan sepasang kelabu kelam pada orang yang telah menorehkan tulisan tersebut. Ya, ia memang bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tunarungu tempo hari. Semua berkat taman yang sepi dari pengunjung sehingga mengundang pemuda penyendiri itu untuk berhenti dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Sebenarnya, ia berharap agar tidak menemui satu orang pun di taman tersebut, tetapi bagaimana pun juga taman itu bukan miliknya pribadi. Pemuda bermata coklat karamel yang kini tengah berdiri sambil memegang ranting pohon tersenyum gugup. Hibari menyadari bahwa kedua mata bulat itu membalas tatapannya dengan gentar, memang siapa yang bisa kebal dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya?

'Sawada Tsunayoshi, salam kenal.' Si pemegang ranting kembali menulis setelah menghapus kata-kata sebelumnya dengan kakinya. Ia menyorongkan ranting di tangannya kepada Hibari. Pemuda yang terduduk di bangku itu tahu kalau ia seharusnya menuliskan namanya sebagai balasan. Tetapi setelah ranting itu berpindah ke tangannya, dua kata yang ia tulis bukanlah namanya.

'Adikmu berisik.' Entah apa yang membuat Hibari menarik kesimpulan seperti barusan. Padahal bocah cengeng yang waktu itu ia temui sangatlah tidak mirip dengan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda yang dimaksud –Tsuna– menatap tulisan Hibari selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengambil kayu ramping lain yang terletak di dekat kakinya. Ia mengukir sederet kata di atas pasir dengan jelas.

'Berisik itu apa?'

Penjelasan yang pemuda itu minta tentu bukanlah sederet pengertian yang tercetak dalam kamus, Hibari mengetahuinya. Pria yang minim ekspresi itu terdiam. Seperti menjelaskan apa itu warna biru kepada orang yang terlahir buta, kesulitan yang sama menghampirinya untuk menjelaskan arti berisik kepada pemuda ini. Yang pemuda rambut hitam itu tidak sadari adalah si pemuda berambut coklat telah menggoreskan deretan kalimat baru di atas pasir.

'Bagaimana dengan suara burung itu?' Pemuda yang berperawakan kecil menunjuk tiga ekor burung yang hinggap di pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Berbeda dengan kaokan gagak yang biasanya melatarbelakangi suasana senja, ketiga burung itu berkicau manis dengan nada indah yang susul-menyusul.

'Kecil.' Hibari membalas di atas pasir setelah menimbang sejenak dalam pikirannya. Kening Tsuna berkerut membaca jawaban lawan bicara (atau menulis?)-nya itu. Sebelum ia membalas, pemuda yang berperawakan lebih kecil sekali lagi menghapus tulisan-tulisan dengan kakinya agar ada ruang untuk tulisan selanjutnya.

'Aku bertanya tentang suaranya.'

'Suaranya memang kecil.' Tsuna terkekeh geli membaca penjelasan pemuda yang terduduk di bangku. Lalu, tangan dengan ranting itu kembali menari di atas pasir.

'Mereka berisik?'

Mendongakkan wajahnya, Hibari mendapati sepasang mata yang menanti jawaban darinya dengan antusias. Hibari menggeleng singkat sebagai respon. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, pemuda bersurai coklat itu kembali menggerakan ranting di tangannya. Merangkai kalimat lain di atas materi berbutir halus di tempat ia berpijak.

'Aku ingin mendengar dunia yang kau dengar.'

Ironis sekali.

Padahal apa yang pemuda penyendiri itu inginkan adalah hak istimewa untuk hidup tenang dalam kesunyian seperti yang telah dimiliki oleh pemuda yang berdiri di depan matanya. Tetapi lihatlah, pemuda yang telah tinggal pada dunia sunyi idamannya justru ingin merasakan dunianya yang dipenuhi keributan dan tak luput dari suara yang memekakan telinga. Rumput tetangga memang selalu terlihat lebih hijau. Sekali lagi pemuda yang termenung itu bertanya pada dirinya, salahkah rasa irinya yang tak beralasan ini?

Hibari mengerjap, lagi-lagi ia terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Ketika ia sadar, kaokan gagak yang pulang ke sarang telah memenuhi ruang senja di sekitarnya. Matahari pun sudah mulai undur diri dari singgasana langit, membawa semburat sewarna mawar sebagai jejak. Ia harus segera pulang, pemuda itu membatin. Dan sepertinya pemuda yang lain juga berpikiran sama.

'Sampai bertemu lagi.' Pemuda mungil itu menggores pasir di bawah kaki mereka kembali. Membungkuk singkat setelah mengesampingkan alat tulisnya, sang surai coklat beranjak untuk pergi. Tetapi matanya terpaku pada dua buah kata yang sama sekali baru ditorehkan, tak lain oleh pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya.

'Hibari Kyouya'

Manik coklat si pemuda mungil melebar. Ia mencoba menatap manik kelabu pemuda lainnya, yang kini menghindar dengan bersembunyi di balik tirai hitam. Bibirnya bergerak melemparkan seulas senyum cerah, tak peduli apakah orang yang tertunduk itu melihatnya atau tidak.

'Sampai bertemu lagi, Hibari-san.' Tangan itu menambahkan kata sapaan di belakang kalimat yang tertulis sebelumnya, lalu sang pemilik berbalik pergi.

Sampai bertemu lagi. Hanya tiga kata sederhana. Tiga kata sederhana yang terangkai menjadi satu kalimat ternyata mampu menghantuinya sepanjang sisa hari. Meskipun jika ditanya Hibari tak akan mengakuinya, ia memang menantikan pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Ia tahu, apa yang ia rasakan sekarang bukanlah rasa iri seperti yang selama ini ia tegaskan pada dirinya. Perasaan ini jauh lebih… Aneh, menurutnya. Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, perasaannya terhadap dunia ini masih belum berubah. Tetap ia membenci bagaimana keributan terus menerus mengusiknya di sini, mengganggu ketenangannya dengan bunyi yang seakan berusaha mengoyak gendang telinganya. Dan tetap ia ingin hidup pada dunia dengan kekosongan suara, dengan kesunyian yang melingkup sekelilingnya. Tetap ia menginginkan kedamaian yang didapat oleh pemuda yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

* * *

Kedua pemuda itu memang pada akhirnya bertemu kembali, tak lama sore berselang. Tidak, Hibari tidak dengan sengaja melewati taman itu pada saat perjalanan pulangnya, atau setidaknya itu yang ia coba tanamkan pada benaknya. Memang tak ada yang memintanya untuk menemui pemuda itu, dan tak ada pula yang menyuruh pemuda yang lain untuk menunggunya di taman. Kendati demikian, keesokan sorenya ia kembali melewati taman itu, dan pemuda berambut coklat itu pun kembali berada di sana.

Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya. Di kebanyakan waktu, mereka bertemu hanya sekadar bertukar pandang –dan tambahan anggukan kecil dari pemuda dengan senyum di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda yang bertampang masam berbalik pergi. Tapi di waktu lain, Hibari bisa mendapati dirinya terduduk di bangku taman dengan pemuda lain yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Mencoret-coret pasir di taman dengan ranting adalah hal yang akan mereka lakukan setelahnya. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Tsuna yang menuangkan pikirannya, sedangkan Hibari hanya memerhatikan. Tsuna hanya mengetahui suara dari apa yang ia lihat atau yang ia baca. Suara kucing yang ia tahu hanyalah sebatas kata 'meong' yag tercetak pada kertas, tapi ia tak pernah mengerti seperti apa eongan kucing itu sebenarnya. Dari membaca, ia pun tahu berbagai keindahan suara di dunia yang tak bisa ia nikmati. Seberapa merdunya kicau burung di pagi hari. Seberapa indahnya derik jangkrik di malam penghujan. Ia tahu keindahan itu ada, tapi ia tidak mengerti. Perlahan pemuda yang lain tersadar, dunia ini tidaklah melulu dipenuhi suara yang mengganggu. Ada suara, banyak suara, yang jauh lebih indah jika kau mau berhenti dan memerhatikan sejenak.

Pada satu waktu, sore musim gugur itu berubah. Bukan lagi sore musim gugur yang ia habiskan dalam kesunyian. Sebuah suara yang sama sekali baru Hibari dengar mengetuk indera pendengarannya. Suara yang, meski tersendat-sendat, memanggil namanya dengan riang. Manik kelabu pemuda itu membelalak kala ia menengok ke arah asal suara. Tetapi sorot matanya langsung melembut ketika melihat senyum yang ia kenal terpatri di mulut tempat suara tadi berasal. Ditariknya bibir yang selalu melengkung ke bawah itu hingga tercipta segaris tipis senyuman. Ah, sekarang ia merasa tidak buruk juga tinggal di dunia yang dipenuhi suara ini.

"Hiba..ri..san..."

_Setidaknya, di dunia yang penuh dengan kebisingan ini, aku bisa mendengar suaramu._

* * *

__G-GYAAAHH

Apa yang baru saja saya tulis...*guling-guling*

A-anu, mohon review-nya ya, kakak-kakak

Dan terakhir, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan

(udah tau bulan puasa malah bikin fanfic *dicincang*)


End file.
